<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker's Mafia Cousin by Misspsychedelicpattern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669479">Peter Parker's Mafia Cousin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspsychedelicpattern/pseuds/Misspsychedelicpattern'>Misspsychedelicpattern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Sawada Nana is May Parker's sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspsychedelicpattern/pseuds/Misspsychedelicpattern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Peter's cousin gets sent to stay with him, not long after he meets the Avengers in Germany?<br/>And Tony realises that there is more to the Parkers' than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Nana &amp; May Parker, Sawada Nana &amp; Peter Parker, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; May Parker, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone,</p><p>I'm new to writing, however I have been reading on archive for years and I have loved seeing the creation of story plotlines. I still hate the feeling of when a story ends and the auther leaves it there or continues onto make a series and then forgets about the story or the next part finishes as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had an idea about a story where Sawada Nana is actually May Parker's twin sister, and after Tsunayoshi's inheretance, Tsuna gets sent to stay with May and Peter while Nana adjusts to the fact her son is the Vongola's Decimo because of her husband.</p>
<p>

If someone would be willing to help via comments, I would appreciate it. Otherwise, the story itself will be slow going.

I might have the first chapter up in a couple of weeks.</p>
<p> This is my story plot and I would appreciate it if no one steals or reposts it as theirs on any other website. 

This story is all my idea although the characters and worlds belong to their respective owners.</p>
<p> Also, and this may irritate some people, but all comments will need to be in English as that is the only language I can actually speak.</p>
<p> Again, sorry 

</p><p>
Misspsychedelicpattern</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who's coming to town?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter panics, his Aunt just told him that his cousin is coming to stay with them. </p><p>So not good.</p><p>Mr Stark has no idea what exactly everyone is in for. The Chaos Factor alone sends people running, it makes people disappear as if they never existed when they see that it comes from eight teenagers and a couple of toddlers.</p><p>Why is this Peter's life???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought that I would put out this first little chapter to start with and get the plot rolling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter's day was going excellent. He passed his Calculus and Chemistry tests they had. He didn't so much as hear a peep from Flash. And Happy was in a good mood when he was picked up this afternoon.</p><p>It was also the second Friday of the month. The only days May wasn't expecting him home at 11pm <em> (his curfew on Friday nights, so long as he finishes all the homework assigned)</em> as he stayed at Stark Tower for the weekend.</p><p>
  <em> Mr Stark and Aunt May come to a decision after Germany, that he would have every second weekend at the tower if, <strong>and only IF</strong>, Mr Stark made him a real intern, with all the bells and whistles attached.</em></p><p> All of the Avengers were currently at the Tower, and that included the familys of the team that still spoke to them. Ton-Mr Stark was always encourging him to include his friends seeing as May was busy on the weekends Peter stayed over.

</p><p>The lift doors pinged as FRIDAY opened them automatically.</p><p> "Hey Underoos, how were the little quizes in Chem and Calc? I hope you weren't bored out of your itsy bitsy mind" Tony said, he wasn't actually paying any mind to what was happening around him in the common room. Like that Clint, Scott and Sam had painted 'Irondad rulz' around the bar. Or the fact that Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Wanda were playing pictionary. So old school, especially with the old spiral notebooks they were using.

</p><p>"Oh, not...uh..not to bad. But, ah...I just got a call from May in the car, my...umm...my cousin is going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future." Peter's eyes were wide, as that sentence brought Tony's and the rest of the avengers attention to him.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>Tony put the little Starkphone he was fiddling with down and turned to look at his very nervous looking ki-<strong>intern</strong>.</p><p> <em> I thought he had no other relatives aside from May.</em></p><p>"Oh, and does this cousin have a name perchance?" Tony said bluntly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have no fear, the chapters will get longer as I continue with the plotline.</p><p>-Misspsychedelicpattern</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Auther's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6> Hi Everyone



</h6>
<p> I love that people like my story and will hopefully continue reading as the chapters come out.

</p><p> I recently just lost a family member, so I'm a bit shaken from loosing them and will sadly hold off on posting any chapters for a couple of weeks.</p><p> When I come back to posting on my story I'll more than likely have at least 2 chapters for you all to read then</p><p> Sadly,
</p><p>Misspsychedelicpattern</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sawadas'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He thought all the craziness of being the Vongola would have made him immune to any other craziness, particually <em> Parker Luck</em> as it's known by.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, I in no way do, have or will own any of the characters or the worlds/universes they belong to. That resides with Marvel Studios and Akira Amano. This plot line though is all mine, so if anyone sees it on other websites or reposted as someone else's work, please let me know.</p><p> If I create an OC and use that OC, I will let you guys know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4> The Sawada Residence</h4><p> Tsunayoshi, more commonly known as Dame-Tsuna or Tsuna in particular with friends, was woken up by a certain Leon-hammer.

</p><p>It's been 4 years since Reborn had first turned up to started training him to be the Vongola Tenth, the Decimo. 
</p><p>It was facinating just how destructive the flame mafia is, he couldn't go two days without having to approve to transactions for any and all repairs needed both in Japan and in Italy. <em>(Not including necessary repaires in other countries the tenth generation has visited.)</em> The Arcobaleno even somehow fell under the 'Repairs needed due to Tenth Gen' banner, as they all stuck around; purely because Tsuna was the one to help remove the curse Checkerface had placed them under around 30 years ago.  </p><p>
  <em> It had <strong> Absolutely No</strong> bearing on the fact that Tsuna was a Transcendent Sky. Not at all.</em>
</p><p> It meant nothing to anyone that no one mentioned this to the ex-Arcobaleno because they might just show you why they are <strong>Still the BEST.</strong></p><p>___________________________________________________</p>
<h5> Reborn</h5><p> "Want to tell me why Iemitsu just called saying something about you needing to go to Queens, New York? In America? In 15 hours time?.......Well Dame-Tsuna? I'm waiting."</p><p>Watching as Tsunayoshi got up the second those words left his mouth, Reborn readied Leon-hammer at a massive 50 tons. He was very curious as to what would come out of his mouth, as according to both Nana and Iemitsu, Tsuna had never once left Japan until he was 14 going on 15 and going to Mafia Land at the start of his training.</p><p> He was quite pround of how far Tsuna had come in the last 4 years. <em><strong> He would never say this under threat of torture though. </strong> But he can admit that he has enjoyed building Tsuna up into the man he is today.</em> Reborn watched expectently for his dame students' reply.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p>
<h5>Tsuna</h5><p> Tsuna hesitated as he sat on the edge of his bed, he knew that if he so much as breathed about his mother's sister, his mother would kill him. He knew that they all hated that they hadn't seen each other, except for video-chats.

</p><p>
  <em> He and his cousin were as close as blood-brothers rather than cousins, but that was the way they liked it. Espescially as neither boy had friends in their respective neighbourhoods. 

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both boys loved having their own secret friendship that signified their childhood. Tsuna loved having someone there that wouldn't bully him and didn't make him feel like a failure; while Peter loved that he could play with someone that wanted to play with him, meaning he wasn't lonely like before. 

</em></p><p>
  <em> It was hard to be there all the time though, as they both lived on either side of the world. Tsuna used some of him pocket money to buy a good quality second-hand web cam and Peter was able to create a private network chat system that nobody was able to hack. Completely disregarding the fact that they were children and had no reason to have a virtual private network.

</em>
</p><p><em><strong> This method was the only method of communication they could use to see and talk to each other for the last 5 years. </strong> It's very hard not being able to see someone that was like your blood-brother.</em>
</p><p> Tsuna and Peter, as all people do though, drifted apart as they got older and started visiting less and less.<em>They never stopped leaving each other messages, no matter how busy they were. They always made sure to leave one message per week.</em></p><p>
  <strong> So for them, this opportunity to see each other was one that they were going to take.</strong>
</p><p>____________________________________________________</p>
<h5> Nana</h5><p> Nana watched as Tsuna's family gather around the living room in her house whilst they waited for Tsuna to come down to breakfast, she chuckled to herself as none of them suspected that she knew precisely what their professions were even thought she was positive that the Varia members were slowly gaining knowledge of who she was 2 decades ago. Nana was proud to say that she was the famous assassin 'Plague' that disappeared without a trace after being assigned to killing Xanxus and Iemitsu. She knew that Xanxus recognised her the very first time he entered this house after being defeated by her lovely Tsu-kun, even if he made no sign of it. Nana could see it in his eyes though when they landed on her as she brought food out for everyone to enjoy.

</p><p> No one except the Vendice knew why Nana left the Mafia life..........she would never forgiven herself if she lost her precious little gift she now calls Tsu-kun. Even if half of his genetic material came from that idiot otherwise known as Iemitsu. She may have let him keep his life to begin with because she liked him, but all love Nana might have had for Iemitsu disappeared when he had Timoteo <strong>SEAL</strong> her adorable little skyling.</p><p> It unfortunately left her scatter brained as when Tsunayoshi was born, her misty rain flames harmonised with his pure sky flames. Having his flames sealed when he was 5 cut her off from them, leaving her mist flames to turn on themselves. <strong>The result was disastrous for her, as every sign of Tsuna being bullied was processed in her mind as him falling all the time.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave your thoughts in the comments below.<br/>This is only half of the chapter, but I wanted to let everyone know that I'm back to posting even though it will be quite slow as I write each chapter when I get inspired to.<br/>Thank you,<br/>Misspsychedelicpattern</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>